Taken
by theforgotten09
Summary: Written as a headcanon oneshot: Sephiroth needs a vessel for his Seed of Darkness, and he knows just who will bear his child. Do you ever wonder who Riku's mother was? (( WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY))


**A/N: This one-shot goes along with a headcanon I got while playing the game. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy go to their respective owners. I will have to expand this later, so I apologize for sloppiness.**

* * *

Ever since she ran away from home to practice dark magic, she felt that she may regret the decision. She just never thought she'd regret the decision like she did now.

Where had he come from? She had never seen him before. The cold towering Angel met her in the Thunder Plains, right outside her tent. She didn't see him come in. She didn't hear him until he was right in her ear.

At that moment she was sewing one of her dolls she fought with, a cactuar, now that she remembered it. His pale hand grasped hers in a soft but firm grip. She felt herself being unable to move. The young woman was horrified. Who was this fiend?

"Don't be so worried, I'm not here to harm you," his deep foreboding voice caressed her ears but didn't make her heartbeat slow down.

"What do you want?" her voice was barely more than a panicked breathy whisper. She felt herself shaking as he wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. She could finally see the face of the trespasser. His sharp features came into view, cruel eerie eyes, pale skin, and a menacing non-smile.

...

This girl was perfect for him, he thought. Her dark features complimented his own. Her crimson eyes were beautiful to him, her lavender lips seemed to send an invitation out to his most carnal being. Her body was nearly naked, her thin makeshift nightgown hugged her curvy figure, highlighting everything he wanted to see. She had her eyes closed as if she could wish him away, tears beginning to stream from her lashes down her face. He spoke soothingly to her, even though he knew what he had come for and what would soon follow.

He tied her arms above her head and lay her down her bed. He reached up to the neck of her nightgown and tore it neatly through the middle. Her white skin glowed briefly with every flash of lightning that came from outside. He could see everything even without the ocassional light to guide him.

...

Lulu could barely comprehend what had happened to her. She awoke the next day with blood on her bed and bruises all over her. She could taste his foreign kisses on her lips. Her breasts had bitemarks on them and her nipples were swollen still. The lightning and thunder raged outside as loudly as ever. But he...was nowhere to be found and she had no clue when he would show up again. That day she resolved to leave the plains and go elsewhere. Maybe he couldn't find her there.

She was wrong. She couldn't get away from him. Night after night he assaulted her with impunity. What had this man...no, this creature desired of her? She realized she couldn't resist him, she couldn't fight him, and she couldn't win. He seemed almost surprised one night as he discovered she was waiting for him. Her naked body made available to him with no complaint.

"You seem more willing now," he mused as he kissed the inside of her wrist. She didn't reply but realized she could move freely. Something inside her calmed her and kept her from moving away.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, being able to use her real voice.

"I want you," he replied simply, continuing his caresses."And that's all you'll need to know."

...

Sephiroth had come to like this girl, no, woman. He began to stay with her for longer and longer periods of time, even during the day. As cold and detached as he was from the world, he felt attached to her, for the brighter the light-the greater joy the darkness has to destroy it. This girl was a mere mage, a weak one at that, but he still felt something was different about her. He watched as the months passed and her belly began to swell with the child he had impregnated her with. She was beginning to love him, even though her face remained calm and untouched by emotion. He could feel it. The disgusting sentiment nearly sickened him, but he stayed with her.

The day she went into labor was the happiest day in his life. Her screams of pain in the wilderness where no one could hear them were almost music. He watched from the darkness as the tears fell from her eyes and streaked her cheeks. The poor young naive creature was all on her own. She attempted to ease her pain with ethers, but it barely worked as the child began to crown. She took a mouthful of cloth from her dress and bit into it hard as she pushed the child into existence. The screams of a baby boy now echoed in the wild. The child was cleaned and wrapped and nursed immediately.

He decided to make his presence known and stepped out from behind the tree. His white hair blew in the non-existant wind as he walked towards the young woman. Her dark hair was stuck to her face with sweat and tears and her red eyes were soft at the sight of the baby in her arms. She became aware of his presence and looked up. "His name is Riku", she said softly, weakly. Lulu was resting her back against a tree and was a sickening sight. Barely dressed and reeking of sweat, blood, and afterbirth, she was pathetic. But she had served her purpose well. He was pleased.

He knelt down with his hands out for the boy. Her eyes locked with his, full of suspicion and distrust. The baby boy saw the man and recognized him as his father and reached out to him with the pure innocence that only a baby could possess. She reluctantly handed him over.

"You've done well. You're much stronger than I had expected," he said with a grin that did not possess the mirth a new father should have.

"What do you mean? You only used me for your pleasure," Lulu managed to choke out. Her strength was gone from the birthing.

"Yes, I did, but I saw you as you progressed without my help. Even with your child," he replied.

"Riku. His name is Riku", she corrected, glaring at him dangerously. This took Sephiroth aback. He hadn't seen such rage hidden behind such soft eyes. She might become something he couldn't deal with later on, but he decided to ignore it. Lulu's glint was unlike anything he had ever seen from any creature.

"Very well. That will be his name," he stated dimly as the baby grasped his gloved finger in a tiny hand, and he turned to leave.

"WAIT! Where are you-what are you doing!?" Lulu started in panic. "STOP!" She moved and tried to stand, only to be able to crawl. Sephiroth half turned to see the struggling woman coming after him. "He's my son! He's all I have! Why?!" He didn't owe her an explanation. He didn't owe her anything. She was his toy to do his desired work. He had no use for her. He turned back and bent down on one knee and told her the truth.

"You are something I've never seen before," he spoke slowly, "You'll become something powerful one day. This child is my tool to do as I please, surely you can see that." His mako blue eyes bored into her crimson ones. He cupped her trembling chin and continued, "Just as you were used, so will he. You bore him out of the darkness and fear you possess in your heart, not out of love as a real mother would...but even now, I see that you love him. And in your twisted meager way, you love me as well." He paused and studied her again. Unsure of himself as he spoke. "You will not see him again. But me, I'll haunt you to the day you awaken. This is where we part ways. I will see you again, Lulu." And with that he gave her the coldest kiss in existence, void of the love and joy that filled the universe. He took from her all the desperation and fear, the anger and love, the jealousy and joy that she held inside. He took from her until she was almost empty. Deep down inside there was something he couldn't see, something he couldn't lay hands on-as the Darkness is wont to do no matter the situation-it was hope.

Lulu collapsed as if dead, unable to move. The child began to cry as he sensed his mother's fall. Sephiroth paid no mind to the wails of the infant and faded back into the darkness from where he came.

**Epilogue**:

_On Besaid Island a girl was discovered. She was wandering listlessly by the town. She was starved and thin, with no will to live. Her red eyes were an anomaly, but she was taken in. She regained health and some composure, but her eyes held an unknown sadness that no one would ever understand. Her silence was outstanding and her power was greater than anything that anyone was prepared to see._

_He still haunted her in her dreams. He haunted her every night from the moment she was found. She can still see his eyes and feel his touch. He can reach over the Darkness and into her most secret being. The Angel of Darkness knew, however, that one day he wouldn't be able to touch her anymore. They were destined for another meeting._


End file.
